All Your Fault!
by Arissa Zareki
Summary: Hinata is confused. He gets this weird feeling every time he's around Kageyama. But he doesn't know what it means. READ IT AND FIND OUT! :D
1. Chapter 1

**All Your Fault!**

**WARNING: FLUFF. JUST FLUFF. Oh, and some bad language, but that's about it! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. **

**This is un-beta'd so there might be some mistakes. **

**Anyway, hello! This is my first ever fanfic and I hope you people like it. Please leave reviews and comment and whatever you people want to do, but DON'T STEAL MY WORK. IF I FIND OUT, I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND SLIT THE SURFACE OF YOUR THROAT AND POUR LEMON JUICE IN IT. :) Okay, read on! **

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

I don't understand.

I honestly don't understand. I mean, I know I'm an air head sometimes-okay, most of the time-, but still. I don't think I'm the only one who gets confused with this feeling. At least from what I've heard.

I furrowed my brows and scratched my head as I thought even more about my current problem.

_Hinata, watch out!_

Eh? What was that? Oh, well, it must be noth—

BAM! Oh, right. We're practicing right now.

I fell to the ground, my head dizzy and my vision blurry. I groaned in pain as I sat up. I noticed the very person who was causing my problem appeared in front of me. Kageyama Tobio.

"Dumbass Hinata! Pay attention, you idiot!" he scolded, looking at me with an angry look(accompanied by something else).

I slowly stood up and rubbed the spot on my forehead. I apologized to everyone before walking over to Kageyama. Just before I was about to apologize, he asked a question that completely caught me off guard and made my problem way more complicated. "Are you okay?"

I stared at him with wide eyes, a blush making its way to my cheeks. "I-I'm fine! Uh..sorry."

Kageyama sighed (And for some reason, it sounded relieved. Or is that just me?). "It's alright, just pay attention when we're practicing, idiot!" I nodded and he turned around and walked to his position.

I walked back to my position and shook my head, hoping to clear my thoughts. I took a deep breath and concentrated on practice. I'll think about my problem later.

* * *

Practice was done, cleaning was done, and now here I am, standing in front of the doorway waiting for Kageyama.

"Oi, let's go," I heard him say from next to me.

"We're going to my house, right?" I asked, already heading in that direction.

He grunted and moved next to me.

This has been happening almost all the time ever since our first practice match. Kageyama and I have been hanging out almost everyday. We'd go over each other's house after school, have lunch together, do homework together… well, he'd do homework and I'd doodle. I don't even remember how it happened, but it just did and now it's a normal thing. But it feels weird. When he would come over my house, we'd play video games and eat and talk about everything. Then when we're both tired and sitting next to each other, he'd lean his head on my shoulder and I'd get this feeling in my stomach.

UGH. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN. WHAT IS THIS FEELING. I DON'T UNDERSTAAAAAAAND.

"Oi," I jumped at his voice, finally noticing his existence, "what's with you? You're acting weird."

"I'm not acting weird! Not at all! I'm just…thinking."

"Woah! You think!" he teased.

I scowled and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Shut up, you meanie."

Kageyama smirked and patted my head. "Whatever, idiot."

And there's that feeling again. That weird, but somehow warm feeling. We finally got to my house and did our usual routine before going to bed.

* * *

The next morning, after Kageyama left, I called Suga-san. "I need help."

"_Sure, what do you need help with?"_

"Well…um…what does it mean when you get this weird feeling in your stomach and you can't stop fighting the urge to just smile or blush when you're next to someone? What does it mean when you feel really happy just by them looking at you? What does it mean when—"

"_Woah! Slow down, Hinata," _he cut me off.

"Sorry. I just..don't understand what's happening to me."

I heard Suga-san hum, his voice sounding so concentrated. _"Aha! You like someone!" _

I stared at my phone in disbelief, my hands visibly shaking. "W-What?"

"_You like someone right? At least, that's what it sounds like."_

"NO WAY."

"_Uh..Hinata, please don't shout into the phone."_

"Sorry! But…like? Is that what it means?"

"_It sounds like it. So? Who is it?" _I can practically hear that sly grin.

"I'll tell you next time," I hurriedly squeaked before hanging up.

No way. I like him? I like Kageyama…shit.

* * *

I spent all of the week trying to avoid Kageyama. Key word: trying. I can't avoid him when we're in the same club right?

Damn it. Damn it all.

* * *

It's been a full week since I've tried to avoid him. And it's driving me CRAZY! Every time he goes near me, I have this urge to get closer. Every time he talks to me with that voice of his, I have the same feeling in my stomach.

Then one day when I was walking to the gym, I spotted him. He was just around the corner. I figured I'd let him know that practice was starting so I made my way to where he was.

I was about to call out his name when I saw her. She was a first year like us. She was standing in front of Kageyama. "Okay," she sounded happy. "I guess I'll see you around then." And with that she walked off.

Kageyama turned and froze when he saw me. Wait. Was that a confession? Did he confess to her? And I got this jealous feeling.

"Oh, it's you. Hey, do you want to come over to my house today? You've been ignoring me for a while, idiot Hinata."

I glared at him. "Nah, go hang out with your fucking girlfriend."

He seemed shocked before looking confused and mad. "Girlfriend?"

That just made me even more mad. "Don't fucking play with me! That girl over there! You confessed to her didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?! I didn't confess to anyone!" he shouted.

"Don't lie! Why does she sound happy then?!" I shouted back.

"Why are you assuming shit?!"

"BECAUSE YOU FUCKING CONFESSED, YOU SHIT!"

"WHY DOES THAT MAKE YOU MAD?!"

I froze. We stood there breathing hard from the shouting. Why does that make me mad? "I…I don't know," I spoke in a whisper. I stared at the ground and my eyes widened as I saw tears falling.

And a hand that wiped them away.

I jolted as felt Kageyama's hand on my cheek. "W-What are y-you doing?" I said in shock.

"What does it look like, idiot?" He said that, but it doesn't sound like an insult at all. Shit. There's that feeling again.

I started to sob. "It's all your fault! It's all your fault, Bakageyama!"

He held me against his chest, patting my head gently as I soaked his shirt. "What's my fault?" he asked softly.

"You…I…like…you," I said in between sobs.

He stilled before titling my head up and leaning down to plant a soft kiss to my forehead.

"E-Eh…?"

"I like you, too," he whispered, his face buried in my hair.

"You do?"

I felt him nod. "I like you."

I blushed so hard I even felt my ears get warm. Kageyama chuckled and leaned down to kiss my forehead again. "I like you, too," I said as he captured my lips in his.

* * *

**I'M SORRY IF THIS IS OOC OR ANYTHING. But yeah. That was the fic. Let me know if you guys want Kageyama's POV for this and I'll gladly do it! Baaaiiii! **


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: FLUFF xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. **

**Welp. Here it is! Sorry for the long wait. But anyway I just wanna say tHANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLES THAT HAVE FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, AND REVIEWED, AND READ THIS STORY. THANK YOU 3333**

**I'm gonna spare you the excuses and I'll just let you read :)**

* * *

_Kageyama's POV_

I prepared myself for the ball, getting into position when all of a sudden I saw the ball hit Hinata square in the face. I felt worry building up, but I tried to remain calm. I can't have anyone know what I feel for this cute, orange-haired idiot lying on the ground.

I walked over to him and bent forward, schooling my face into a scowl. "Dumbass Hinata! Pay attention, you idiot!" I scolded, worry hidden behind the insult. Seriously, I should try to be nice sometimes.

He stood up and I straightened myself. I watched him apologize to everyone and I knew that he was going to apologize to me so I hurriedly thought of what to say. But then I saw him come to me and my mind took over. "Are you okay?"

Hinata blushed - he looks so cute - and answered, "I-I'm fine! Uh..sorry."

I sighed, relief washing over me(I can't control my body today). "It's alright, just pay attention when we're practicing, idiot!" I said, walking back to the net. Was that too mean? I hope it wasn't. Sorry, Hinata.

* * *

After the cleaning and everything was finished, I walked to the doors, happy that a certain someone was waiting for me. "Oi, let's go."

"We're going to my house, right?" he asked, already starting to walk. I grunted in response and stepped next to him.

Hinata was quiet. And that's saying something since he's one huge chatterbox(though I don't mind it). I expected him to talk about practice, how he got hit in the face, or how mean I am(again, I'm sorry), but he didn't do any of those. He was silent. I can't help, but to think that something bad happened. "Oi, what's with you? You're acting weird."

"I'm not acting weird! Not at all! I'm just...thinking."

Glad that he finally talked, I opted to tease him. "Woah! You think!"

I saw his face scrunch up adorably and felt him punch my arm lightly. "Shut up, you meanie."

I smirked, and patted his head- his hair is so soft, oh, my goodness. "Whatever, idiot." We made our way to Hinata's house with endless arguing, all the while I'm thinking how nice it would be to feel his lips against mine. Needless to say, I've fallen. And still am.

I went home the next morning feeling stressed and confused. We did our usual routine and everything, but he was still acting weird. He kept glancing at me from the side when he thought I wasn't watching. Hinata's eyes would just drop to my lips when I would talk to him. A small - HUGE part of me was thinking that maybe I had a chance, maybe he felt the same way. But that one other part doubted it and left me stressed. I let my stress out by practicing my setting in my room.

* * *

He avoided me the whole week. Shit, I did something wrong didn't I?, is what I was thinking. And because I was thinking that, I left him alone. The week sucked major ass.

* * *

I found a note in my locker one day. It said to meet 'Miharu' on the side of the gym. I thought nothing of it and jogged there. I wanted to get it over with and head to practice.

I stopped when I got the the meeting place and saw a girl standing there. She looked like a first year like me. "You're Miharu, right?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

Miharu nodded and looked at the ground, shuffling her feet nervously. She had shoulder-length, brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Kageyama-kun, I'm sorry to call you out, but I was just wondering if Hinata Shoyo was dating anyone?"

My eyes widened and a pang of possessiveness came over me. "Yes, he is."

She flinched at the sharp tone of my voice and apologized. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know, I guess I wasted your time. Well, I'll go now-"

"I mean, he isn't taken," I said, sighing. I felt sorry for her and my mouth just moved on it's own so I kind of owe her an explanation. "He isn't taken, but...I like him and I was planning to confess sometime soon...so...yeah."

Her eyes grew large and she blushed. "THAT'S WHY! That's - forgive me - that's cute!" I blushed and she giggled at me.

"Shut up. But anyway, you can't have him," I said, looking anywhere but her.

She giggled again and shook her head, waving her hand in dismissal. "No, it's okay, you can have him. I'm pretty sure you've had this crush longer than me anyway."

Gosh, she's so nice. I chuckled, covering my mouth with my hand. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Miharu said, smiling. "Well, okay. Guess I'll see you around then."

I returned the smile and nodded. She left and I turned around to find Hinata in front of me. "Oh, it's you. Hey, do you want to come over to my house today? You've been ignoring me for a while, idiot Hinata."

He glared at me. "Nah, go hang out with your fucking girlfriend."

I was shocked with the sudden change in attitude. What the hell is he talking about? "Girlfriend?"

That seemed like the wrong thing to say. "Don't fucking play with me! That girl over there! You confessed to her didn't you?" he said.

"What are you talking about?! I didn't confess to anyone!" I shouted.

"Don't lie! Why does she sound happy then?!" he shouted back.

"Why are you assuming shit?!"

"BECAUSE YOU FUCKING CONFESSED, YOU SHIT!"

"WHY DOES THAT MAKE YOU MAD?!"

We stood there breathing hard from the shouting. "I-I don't know," he whispered.

I was shocked again as I saw tears falling from his beautiful eyes. I stepped closer and wiped them away, keeping them on his cheek.

"W-What are y-you doing?" he asked, apparently shocked as much as I am.

"What does it look like, idiot?" Honestly, this kid will be the death of me.

"It's all your fault! It's all your fault, Bakageyama!" he sobbed.

I didn't know what else to do so I pulled him to me and patted his head gently, trying to calm him down. "What's my fault?" I said, softly.

"You...I...like...you."

I froze. He liked me? A wave of happiness washed over me and I tilted his head up, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"E-Eh?" I heard him say.

"I like you,too." I buried my face is his hair, breathing in the nice, calming scent.

"You do?" You don't know how long.

I nodded. "I like you." And I could say that for as long as you want me to.

I noticed his ears getting red and I chuckled at how cute it was. I kissed his forehead again.

"I like you, too," he said, before I leaned down to finally have those lips that I've longed for press against mine.

* * *

**Once again, sorry if it was OOC. THANKS FOR READING! Tell me if you guys want an actual sequel to this! :) **


End file.
